Different act
by abiak
Summary: Reposted: How would it be when a Mexican series, an American movie, and an Indian movie were played by Yugioh characters?


Disclaim: I don't own Yugioh.

---

**Mexican series (the longest shot):**

Mai Valentina had **five** children from Tristano Alfreido, and now she is pregnant of the sixth one, they decided to get married after 2391 episodes of thinking if they were suitable for each other, but Joey Alssandro who was Tristano Alfreido's best friend loved Mai Valentina too, and never told her about his feeling before, at her wedding day, she knew about Joey Alssandro, and that thing blow her life upside-down.

In front of the priest; Tristano Alfreido said I do, but when it became her turn she looked at Joey's cryfull face, then she ditched Tristano Alfreido.

After a few seconds of thinking, if she and Joey Alessandroo were suitable for each other, she ran to Joey Alessandroo, ordering the priest to redo the ceremony wedding but with Joey and her, Tristano Alfreido became the crying one; since he was the one who paid for the wedding expensive preparations, that one thing; and stealing his beloved 'future' wife, the mother of his children, made Tristano Alfreido mad at Joey Alissandroo to the rest of series.

Joey Alissandroo didn't forget the his best friend Tristano Alfreido, even after the wedding crisis, he was so sad to let his friend alone, so he decided to give the **five** children to him, and when his wife would would give her sixth baby birth, they will give him that one too, so there was no excuses for Tristano Alfreido to suffer from being alone.

The day of Mai Valentina wedding was the same day that Serenitta Aleksandra decided to reveal her real feeling to Joey Alissandroo, but unfortunately for her, she was at the hospital with her mother who sicken suddenly at that day.

Serenity heard about Joey's marriage and immediately she went into a long coma, after another 583 episodes with the coma she woke up, seeing Tristano Alfreido went into coma too at the same day she suffered her coma, he was in the next bed in her room surrounded by his **six** kids, that's because after his ruined marriage, he became very poor single father, and can't handle paying to a baby setter for **six** kids; so he decided to bring them with him wherever he go.

After 47 episodes of explaining between Tristano Alfreido and Serenitta Aleksandra of why they entered the coma, they discovered that they were on the same situation of grieve, Serenitta Aleksandra decided to stepped aside from Joey's life, and start over with Tristano Alfreido, she introduced him to her rich father, letting him get a decent job at the hospital, since it was owned by her rich father too.

Away from all that mess, Tea Maryann was pregnant from her brother in law Yugitto, the younger brother of her husband the pharaoh Yamitto, who wasn't having any clue why his younger brother comes to visit him every day and continuously, and spend all the vacations with them.

One day, the pharaoh Yamitto felt sick, so he went to the hospital and make some tests, and by accident; he discovered the thrilling result that he was a infertile!!!!!, and no way he could have any children, so the 'famous' question was "who is the father!!!!????".

Tea Maryann came to the hospital, her husband faced her with the facts, she confessed of having additional affair, he asked her the famous question "who is the father!!!!????", she was too afraid on her lover Yugitto, so she won't say his name, she looked around, Tristano Alfreido was the first person came on her eyes way, he was enjoying the work at his first day of the new job between his kids, she accused him of being the father, she told herself that Tristano Alfreido got **six** kids, so it won't hurt him if he got one additional more.

In a very mysterious accident, Mai Valentina died, while she was pregnant of Joey's baby, so Joey became single again, the fan girl started gathering around him again, but he was too mad on Tristano Alfreido accusing him of killing her, he chose one of the finest lawyer in the world to make sure that Tristano Alfreido will inter the jail.

Serenitta Aleksandra discovered that she still have feelings to Joey, so she ditched Tristano Alfreido in the same day of his trial. Maximillian Pegasus was really a great lawyer, he sent Tristano Alfreido to the jail with ease.

No one was miserable as Tristano Alfreido, who had been ditched twice in his life, became jobless again, end up in jail for murder case, and surrounded by **seven** annoying kids (six of them had one-pointy brown hair and the seventh had multi-pointy tricolor hair) stuck with him wherever he go, even in jail.

Serenitta Aleksandra admitted her love to Joey Alssandroo, they decided to get married, in her wedding day, when she was wearing the white dress, she discovered a scary fact that Joey Alissandroo was her brother. Apparently, her rich father was with another woman before her mother, that woman was carrying her father's legitimate son, so he ditched that woman, cause he want an immaculate woman, after that, he married Serenitta Aleksandra's mom, as a result; Joey alssandro was her legitimate brother. That brought her back in another coma for about 1000 episodes.

The events became thorny and complicated more and more, to the degree it's hard to explain any further, but after another 12,675 episodes, the series reached the final episode where the **whole** past problems were solved in less than 5 minutes of the last episode. The series lasted for three decades, some of the audience died before knowing the end.

The main results of the series:

(1) Somehow Mai Valentina didn't die, it was her twin sister that appeared somehow, then she and Joey returned to each other.

(2) Serenitta Aleksandra somehow met three guys one by one after Joey, unfortunately, somehow they appeared to be her legitimate brothers too, she knew about each one somehow, when she was with him at her wadding day while she was wearing the white dress, then she asked her rich father a list of his EXs.

(3) Tea Maryann somehow ditched her husband the pharaoh Yamitto and ran away.

(4) Pharaoh Yamitto somehow after searching on her, heard that she was on affair with other guy, who had a tricolor multi-pointy hair, shorter than him, and look exactly like him but with wider eyes. The pharaoh Yamitto still need clearer evidences to know that guy identity, besides he had no clue why his younger brother suddenly stop visiting him once and for all since the day his wife disappeared.

(5) During a desperate attempt to find his wife, the pharaoh Yamitto somehow loved Serenitta Aleksandra, who married him after making a brotherhood DNA test.

(6) Tristano Alfreido somehow end up with **thirteen** children around him

**The Indian movie**

Tea loves the pharaoh and he loves her.

She sings for him for 15 minutes, and he sings for her about 15 minutes.

Suddenly ... the music's sounds heard from no where ...

Suddenly ... all the people around them start dancing ... but from where did they come? And who were they?!!! ... No one knows.

At the mountain, Joey who was one of Tea's father servants sees her with indigent strange man and tells her father about that.

So she become in big trouble, her father was very angry since she loved that poor handsome person, while he wanted her to marry the ugly pointed hair guy, Tristan Tylor who owns several luxury boats, huge palace, fascinating Island, and 2500 servants and maids, he was very extreme rich.

Her father makes her a prisoner in her room, and won't let her go, unless she agrees to marry the rich ugly Tristan.

Her lover comes to her house, sneaks under her window and starts singing to her for 15 minutes.

And suddenly her father, the guards, and all the home servants and maids start dancing.

Her best friend Mai comes to visit Tea and to make sure that she is ok during that long period of home prison and comfort her.

Mai asks Tea about her lover the poor poor lover.

Tea starts answering her friend Mai through dolorous song for 15 minutes, and then Mai responds to Tea's song in a try to assure her by another song for 15 minutes.

Tea's father is passing by accident Tea's room, he hears the sad meaningful songs from the two girls, then he decides to forgive his daughter and be nice with her.

To do that, the father directs immediately toward her lover the indigent pharaoh's house, asking him to come and visit his daughter, and then he agrees to let them get married.

Her lover runs quickly to his girl and very happily, he sings for her for 15 minutes, in her turn she is too happy by their love reunion so she sings for him for 15 minutes too.

All the people in the house there start dancing from the happiness too.

The ugly rich person Tristan Tylor returns from out the country, leaving his successful job behind him, after hearing about Tea and the indigent Pharaoh's relationship.

He doesn't like the situation...

So he kills Tea's poor handsome lover letting her shouting and crying over his grave.

The movie isn't over yet...

She mourns over the pharaoh's death for 15 minutes, after that she dies.

Tea's soul and the indigent Pharaoh's soul reunite in the beyond world and they begin singing together for the last 15 minutes in the movie.

**The American movie** **chapter:**

A very speed car crushed Solomon Muto's (aka Yugi's grandpa, the old man, or Mr. Motu) puppy.

the puppy got hurt, therefore the old man called 911.

Three police cars started chasing the suspect; Joey drove one them, Tristan in other one, while the pharaoh Yami drove the last car, with his new assistant Tea.

pharaoh didn't get along well with Tea who joined the team two days ago, and they were very upset of taking their first mission together, the pharaoh was convinced that he was good enough man to accomplish the mission alone, and can't accept any girl help, but Tea believed that he was wrong and needed her help.

The suspect started playing the cat and mouse chasing game, he dodged the police cars, he flew over Joey's car, leading Joey to crash with a bus for children school, Tristan came after few moments, seeing his partner's accident, so he determined to get the revenge upon the criminal suspect by himself.

Out of the blue, from no where, Tristan's car appeared in front of the suspect, who swim under Tristan's car with ease making Tristan drowning to the river.

The chasing continued ... one car left ... the one that the brave pharaoh was riding, he passed Tristan and Joey, though he didn't notice them, since he was focusing on how to prove for Tea that he didn't need her help, and he was perfectly fine without her.

At that time the pharaoh wasn't looking, while the suspect shot him in the arm, the thing that gave Tea the waited chance to prove herself and show up, she transferred the pharaoh to the next seat and took the control of driving, showing unbelievable skills in driving at the highway.

Actually she was driving by her feet, while one of her hands was removing the bullet from the pharaoh's arm, and the other hand was carrying a gun pointed at the suspect's car, she shot the gas part of his car and … bom ... the suspect's car exploded and kept flipping till it reached a gas station, the thing that leaded to a major vast explosion making the action scene something legendary.

Tea came to the pharaoh reminded him of her important rule in this mission, but the pharaoh had another viewpoint, that if she wasn't with him during the mission, he wouldn't be distracted by his thought about convincing her of his handling charges capability. Making the whole show time about her while it must be about him.

Besides, she had a cursing effect on him, in her first mission his two best friend's partners have died, at the same day he got a shot in the arm, and that never happened to him before.

The movie results:

the suspect got what he deserved and died from severe burns, along with his car + drowning + serious damages in the school bus + student death + two police officer death with their cars + a huge explosion at the gas station + a shot in the arm removed by the hard way + a kiss right before the end screen between Duke and Serenity.

It's true that the last two were unrelated to the movie and had nothing to do with it, that's because Tea and the pharaoh still not getting along well, and the American movies **must **end with kissing.

**---**

The end ..

Now, which movie do you prefer?


End file.
